Scenes from an Insane Mind
by Desire
Summary: Rory, Tristan, Jess, Shane, Paris, Dave, Lane, Summer, Dean and new character Zeke all go to film school. Scenes from their movie and their lives!
1. Default Chapter

Hey you guys! Welcome to my next project, and this one is a little… odd. I suppose this is a prologue, although it's a weird one. I'm pretty much just going to explain to you exactly what's going on so that you'll understand the rest of the story.

Here we go! Tristan, Rory, Jess, Paris, Dean, Lane, Dave, Summer, Shane and their new friend Zeke are all at film school. Who knows how this happen, in fact it wouldn't, so perhaps this story is AU, although for the sake of the story the past is exactly as it is of "That'll Do Pig," and I might conform it to whatever comes next, seeing as the next episode is tomorrow night and I don't expect any earthshattering changes. To explain Zeke, think Jack Black or Jack Ousbourne. A dirty-ish, fat, hairy man. 

Zeke is the director and cameraman for all the scenes in this story. Rory, Tristan, Jess, Paris, Dean, Lane, Dave, and Summer are all actors and actresses, forced to follow the cruel twists of the short stories Zeke is putting on film. Zeke is a psycho, and his stories are gruesome, graphic stories that require the actors to have sex and murder each other, often within the same scene.

The story will show the scenes, but also what goes on behind them, so we might see some action of all sorts! Plenty of room for Trory, Literati, Narcoleptic, stories, definetly tons of Lane/Dave goodness, and I'll throw Paris, Summer, and Shane in at random intervals to drive you all nuts! Well if your willing to read, I'm certainly willing to write! 

All My Love,

  
Desire

(Even this chapter needs reviewing, it's all about the encouragement, so just press the little blue button, you KNOW you want to!)


	2. Relationship History Confusion Avoided!

Okay, here's the dating history of the people in the first five months of film school, pretty scattered! The story starts at about month 6, and I wouldn't want anybody to get confused, because all the past dating is like that. 

Here goes!

Month 1

Jess & Rory

Lane & Dave

Month 2

Lane & Dave

Rory & Tristan

Shane & Jess

Summer & Random Boys

Dean & One random Girl

Month 3

Lane & Dave

Shane & Zeke

Jess & Paris

Dean & Rory

Summer & Other Random Boys

Dean & That Same Random Girl

Month 4

Lane & Dave

Shane & Zeke

Jess & Paris

Dean & Rory

Summer & Even More Random Boys

Tristan & Random Girls

Month 5

Lane & Dave

Shane & Zeke

Those are the only couples that start this next chapter, the first one, everybody else is Single, Single, Single!

Sorry, just didn't want you to get confused!

Love,   


Desire!

Chapter One should be out tonight, or at latest tomorrow!


	3. First Day of Shooting

The alarm clock rang at 5:30 at the house. Rory wanted badly to hit snooze, but thanks to Paris, the early riser of the girl's house, she couldn't. She remembered to curse Zeke for scheduling them to shoot so early instead of her good friend, but it didn't stop her from shooting off her mouth to the girl who was already ready to go, one of her best friends. Five girls in one house had always been a little bit complex, but since they were all from the same area and all attending somehow it had ended up working. In the other bed in the same room, Lane was starting to stir, and Paris shook her awake, reminding her she didn't have a choice in the whole getting up matter. Finally Paris managed to coax her up promising her that Dave would be at the shoot. Paris left them to fight over their small bathroom they shared, and went to her room, the one she shared with Shane. At first the two hadn't been able to tolerate each other, especially when they took turns dating the same man, but all the girls had formed a special bond, and now the two were almost even friends. 

"Shane! Shane! We have to be there at 6:30!" Paris said, nudging her sleeping roommate.

Finally Shane rolled over, announced she was awake and jumped out of bed. Paris and Shane's bathroom was pretty funny; Shane's side of the bathroom was messy and crowded with makeup and other beauty products, and Paris's side immaculate, she didn't wear makeup anyway. 

In the other room, the smallest bedroom, was Summer, who had taken keenly to the idea of having her own bedroom and bath. Her room was across from the other girls. She had already been awake for a while, and was drying her hair and heating up the curling iron. Paris yelled, "Summer, you almost ready?" and Summer assured her that she was getting there. For a group of people who had randomly hated each other they got along great. It was hard not to make friends in a one-story house with 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms then a kitchen and living room all in very close quarters. There wasn't much breathing room, but they made friends through it. Away from the bedrooms, in the kitchen, was 3 coffee makers, a fridge and appliances, and then a counter that overlooked a small table that was covered in books and scripts. Nearby was a beat up couch and armchair, coffee table and television. 

By 6:15, everybody was ready, pouring themselves coffee and rehearsing lines. Lane, Rory, and Summer were taking up the couch, Shane was in the armchair, and Paris was parading madly through the house, coffee cup in one hand and script in the other. Ten minutes later, they all scurried out of the house, and piled into Summer's escape, and drove off to their "studio" which for the day included an old church, where they were meeting, and two hotel rooms later. Who ever said the business wasn't expensive?

The guys, Jess, Tristan, Dean, and Zeke had all woken up at 6:15 and were out quickly. All they needed was a shower. They shared a two-bedroom apartment and cursed the girls for owning a house. Jess and Tristan shared a room, and Zeke, Dean and Dave shared a room. Although Dean had learned to live with Jess and Tristan, there was still some definite animosity there, and he roomed with Dave and Zeke, the cameraman for this escapade.

The latest project assigned at school, which they rarely had to attend, was to get in their normal groups, which always included Rory, Shane, Paris, Lane, Summer, Jess, Tristan, Dave, Dean and Zeke, and pick one director and produce a great film. They were given 3 months, and weren't expected in class until they had their film completed. Although most of them aspired to be directors, not actors, Zeke was the obvious choice for director because he was just the damn best, and they could all use good grades. They met over the weekend the day after it was assigned, and chose him. The next day he had hours worth of scripts for them to sift through. His inspiration had been to shoot random, strange, scary and disturbing scenes, and put them all together. He had gotten the costumes, found the church and convinced the hotel owner to let them "borrow" the rooms with promise to mention them in the credits, and they were ready to roll a week later. Zeke was snappy about his filmmaking. 

The first scene, called "The Bride" was ready to shoot. The casting had been purely Zeke, and they had agreed, because after all, it was his baby. Rory had been cast as the bride, mainly because she would look best in a wedding dress, and her cheating on her husband would be almost unbelievable. Tristan had smugly been cast as the husband; although he said that he would much rather be the cheating lover, not the murderous broken-hearted groom. Dean played a random groomsman, without any lines in the scene. Dave would play the preacher, seeing as he was the only one who could manage to look the part, Jess was playing the best man, also the lover, a fact which he gloated about back at the apartment. Summer was the Maid of Honor, and she only agreed to the lack of speaking role because she got to wear a great dress, Shane was a bridesmaid, and Lane was playing a hotel cleaning lady, the only one which would not be present during the first scene. The plot was twisted, the first scene showing the happy couple getting married, then the second in two hotel rooms across the hall from each other. Roy sneaks off to have one last round with Jess, the best man on their wedding night. Tristan finds out and when his bride comes back, he knocks her out with a drug in her wine. Then he goes across the hall and slits the man's throat, while he's in the shower, when Rory wakes up with her sleeping groom beside her, she sneaks off and follows him into the shower, just as she's screaming, he slits her throat too. The next scene occurs when the cleaning lady comes in, oblivious to the naked bodies, and then sees the blood. We exit on her screaming and that's the end of the first story.

Lane was smoothing Rory's wedding dress, and Shane and Summer were fixing the decorations as Zeke sat up his camera. He would shoot from the balcony. Tristan stood where he was supposed to, in a tux, Jess right beside him, and Dean right beside him. Dave stood in the middle, behind a pulpit, in a preacher's robe. The girls were already lined up with bouquets and their matching gowns. 

The camera starts. 

[Wedding march plays faintly in the background, but were focused on the groom, who's smiling at his bride, as she walks down the aisle. It seems the perfect picture.]

[The March ends, and BRIDE takes her place beside GROOM, they hold hands softly, sweetly. PREACHER steps from behind the pulpit, and begins, addressing the crowd]

****

DAVE: People, Dear Friends, we have gathered here to day to have a celebration in marriage of two high school sweethearts, and watch this joyful occasion commence. I understand you two have written your own vows to share?

TRISTAN: Yes Sir

DAVE: Go ahead then

TRISTAN: Angela Diane Small, I promise to love you eternally, in sickness and health, to care for you and support you, to be loving and understanding, to provide for you and our family, and to forever carry a passion for you.

DAVE: Angela?

RORY: Christopher Joseph Crass, I swear to be a patient, loving, faithful wife. I swear to always love you, to care for you, to take care of you in all health and all sickness, and to extend that love to our family. I promise to be passionate for you only, and to always love you.

DAVE: Christopher Crass? Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?

TRISTAN: Yes, I definitely do

DAVE: Angela? Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Rory: I Do.

DAVE: I understand you have rings to exchange? 

[THE BEST MAN, WHO ISN'T LOOKING TO HAPPY FOR SOME REASON, STEPS FORWARD, AND HANDS THE GROOM A RING. HE SLIPS IT ON HER FINGER. THE MAID OF HONOR DOES THE SAME AND THEY REPEAT THE PROCESS]

DAVE: Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride

[THEY KISS AND WE INSTANTAENOUSLY FOCUS ON THEM, THEN ON THE DARK, ANGRY EYES OF THE BEST MAN]

From the balcony, Zeke yelled "Cut, Cut," and announced how proud he was that they had managed to make it in one take. "Actually," he said, scratching his frizzy hair, "you have about 30 minutes to hang before we have to head over to the hotel, so why don't we just all stay here?"

They agreed, and they sat down on a pew.

"Hey Gilmore!" said Tristan, smirking.

"Yeah, Satan?" 

Tristan smiled, "Are you sure we don't need to practice that kiss again? Good to see you still have it in you!"

"They said that's a wrap, but babe, your forgetting we have a whole love scene ahead of us."

"How could I forget?" he said smiling, "and I bet your looking forward to that one!"

At the same time Jess put his arm around Rory, "But you also have a love scene with your secret lover, the forbidden, but darkly handsome one."

Only two couples among them were official, Lane and Dave, who had lasted a very long time and were expected to someday get married, and Shane and Zeke, who were a odd, and strange couple, but obviously very into each other, if not in love. 

Lane and Dave were on their own pew on the other side, they had kissed, but were now just talking and laughing together. Shane had joined Zeke up in the balcony, and one look kept anybody from looking again at what they were doing. The first month or so, Jess and Rory had been going out, and Shane had liked him. They fought over something stupid, and she dated Tristan for a month and Shane dated Jess. Then Shane and Zeke hooked up and Tristan and Rory broke up, and it had pretty much been singleness for everybody but their love couples, and Shane and Zeke had been together for 4 months. If they lasted through the 3 months of the project, it would be summer, and who knows what would happen then.

Rory, Paris and Summer were all single, as well as Tristan, Jess, and Dean. Tristan had taken a few girls out, but it was well known he was after Rory. Jess and Rory were good friends, he still liked her a little bit, but Rory had set him up with Paris and that appeared to have potential, they had dated in the past, right after him and Shane broke up. It lasted about a month but they split for "creative differences." Around the same time, Dean and Rory had had a brief back-together phase that lasted about two months. It was a comfort thing, and it ended after two months of boredom neither was willing to admit. He was still madly in love with her, but looking elsewhere.

The group had a strict rule, dating **never** interferes with friendships. Not among the guys or girls, or between them all. For some reason, it never did. It wasn't a rule anybody has seriously expected to work, but it had.

Summer had a serious thing for Tristan, but they hadn't been back together since the party back in high school, and nobody expected they would. She was the wild one who found a new boy at the clubs every night. 

Ever a timekeeper, at 7:50 Zeke demanded they all load up and head over to the hotels, they had promised to be out by 11:00. They all dragged themselves into the car and when the girls were on their way, Summer smiled, "Well, Shane and Lane sure seemed to have fun during the break!"

Lane blushed and said, "He said he couldn't imagine being with anybody but me, isn't that sweet."

"An eleven on the sweet scale," Rory agreed.

Shane smiled, "Well we didn't do much talking," she said holding out the last word, and everybody looked at her knowingly.

The girls smiled and laughed, and Summer parked the car in front of the hotel, and they all piled out of the car. The hotel was pretty nice, not an expensive one, or one any of them had ever really heard of before, but they were shooting for free, and that was nice enough! They all helped unload the stuff and bring it upstairs, and converted the second bedroom of one of the rooms they were shooting in into a dressing room. Lane and Dave placed the props in the other room, which they had nicknamed the Death Room, seeing as they all knew how the story ended. Summer was setting up the other room. Rory had the most costume changes, Tristan was always in the same Robe, Jess always wearing nothing, or nothing the camera would see anyway, and Lane, the cleaning lady, had only one costume too. 

At Zeke's call for "Action" the shooting began.

****

[We see a wedding dress and other wedding paraphernalia scattered across the room. We here moaning, and as we zoom up, it's the couple we just so get married, going at it in the huge hotel room. After a little bit, she pulls on a robe.]

RORY: I'm gonna go get us some more wine.

[The groom simply nods, as if entranced in her beauty. We follow her to the kitchen, and see that she's poured two glasses of wine, then we notice a small pill she slipped into one of the glasses, we see her face, and a tight, almost evil smile set upon her lips. She returns, and we snap to them downing their wine, and he leans back in for another round. We focus on the clock, which is reading 7:45 AM. Snap to the next shot, where we see the clock says 8:30 AM and our Bride is slowly dragging herself out of bed, smiling at the groom, who seems to be in a deep sleep. She is still wearing the robe, but now sexy red lingerie is underneath. We stay in the bedroom as she exits, and we hear the door click. We focus on the groom's eyes, which snap open. We follow the girl across the room, where she pulls a key from her robe and opens the hotel room across from her. Inside, decked out in only a robe as well, is the best man. She laughs.]

RORY: Hey Sexy

[She gives him a kiss]

JESS: Angela, you made it. Did you drug him?

[She gives a laugh]

RORY: He's sleeping like a baby.

JESS: Good. 

[He pulls her down, and off comes the robe. We zoom out, and see the red lingerie fly and land at the end of the bed. We hear giggling, moaning, and laughing. Suddenly were listening with somebody, all we can see is there bare feet. As we pan up, we see that the husband is listening to all this too. One solitary tear strolls down his cheek.]

[Once again the clock informs us by flashing 11:21 that time has passed. The Bride is sneaking back, and then nudges her sleeping husband, who is doing an excellent job of faking. He grabs her wrist, and she screams, but he just pulls her in for a kiss.]

RORY: Hey, you left your bride all alone why you were sleeping.

[She laughs; having no idea that he knows her secret.]

TRISTAN: I'm Sorry, let me make it up to you.

[He pours wine, and this time, he puts 3 or 4 tablets of the same thing she drugged him with into a wineglass, stirring it.]

She drinks here wine, he barely touches his. By the time the clock says 11:45, she is knocked out, and he is angrily stroking her hair.]

TRISTAN: All I ever did was love you, and you betrayed me this way? I only wanted to be the perfect husband, and you swore to be faithful. How could you? On our honeymoon? Well don't worry, beautiful. You both will pay. You'll pay.

[He reaches and removes the key from her robe, and grabs a butcher knife from the kitchen. He slips out carefully, and opens the other door. We can hear the shower in the background and are focused on the door]

JESS: Come on in, Angie, I'm in the shower.

[The groom runs his finger over the blade, and then turns the knob. From outside we here screaming, loudly, and then a few minutes later, Tristan exits the room. His hands are soaked in blood, and we look through the open door. Jess is collapsed in the shower, the water red, from his blood.]

[The next shot is of her waking up, and we can hear the shower in the background. This time however, it is the groom in the shower. She sneaks out, maybe for a quickie. Just as the door clicks, Tristan fully dressed walks out from the bathroom, the water for the shower still running. He follows her, catching the hotel door with his foot as she walks in, following the sound of the shower. She opens the door to the bathroom, and we follow her in, through the viewpoint of the groom. Just before she can scream, he covers her mouth. He turns her around, so she can get a look at her killer's eyes, just as he slashes her throat.]

[The Same Clock reads 9:30, and housekeeping comes in. She must be deaf, because she doesn't hear the water running in the bathroom. She's singing an old song as she wanders in. She see's the bloody couple, their bodies together in the shower and lets out a piercing scream.]

CUT TO BLACK

Zeke yelled cut, and loud cheers erupted from Jess and Rory, neither one liking being wet, covered in fake blood. Rory didn't like being so near to an almost completely naked man, especially one that used to be her boyfriend, but she had dealt with it. "Absolutely amazing," called Zeke, "this will definitely be the first scene in our movie, just gets the creepiness started."

"You're telling me," muttered Jess underneath his breath, grabbing a towel from Paris's hands, "Thanks."

Rory took her towel and felt as though she was going to freeze to death. Tristan smiled at her, "If it feels creepy to be murdered imagine being the murderer! I feel terrible." He smirked as he said the last part.

"I guess you'll have to repay be somehow?"

"How does dinner and a lot of coffee sound as a method of payback?"

"Like a date?"

"It's always like a date with me, isn't it? You know you want to."

"Well, I guess. Seven?"

"Seven sounds good."

"Were talking a LOT of coffee, here, right?"

Tristan nodded, smiling. He wanted Rory Gilmore back, and he intended on getting her.

Dean, who hadn't really been in the scene, watched Rory and Tristan from the corner of the room as he talked on his cell phone. Yes, he would always love Rory, but she was moving on. His old girlfriend from the first few months of film school, Amber, was on the phone, and she wanted to do something that night. He kind of wanted to say no, but after watching Rory and Tristan, he promised to meet her at 7:30 at the coffeehouse they met at. 

The girls piled back up into the car, and Summer drove them home. Instantly, they collapsed onto the couches, all except for Rory who changed into pajamas. When she returned, Paris already had a cup of coffee ready for her.

"So, who wants to run lines with me for tomorrow?" asked Paris, who had a big role in the next days shooting, an evil role.

Lane smiled, she almost felt sorry for Paris. "Well, I would, but Dave and I are seeing some bands, and were both already so psyched!"

Shane shook her head too, "Zeke and me have the apartment all to ourselves." She grinned, and everybody laughed.

Rory smiled, everybody expected her to have nothing to do. "Actually, I have a date tonight."

"With WHO?" Lane asked, excited, Rory hadn't dated in a month.

"Tristan."

Everybody looked at Summer, who also shook her head, "I'm going to be out clubbing, and I can't miss it because Jason wants to meet me."

The girls hadn't the faintest idea which of the many guys Summer went out with was Jason, but nodded as though they did. Summer smiled, "As far as the guys go, Zeke's with Shane, Dave's with Lane, Tristan's with Rory, and Dean is getting back with his ex, but if you want to call Jess, he'll be kicked out of his house tonight anyway."

It was amazing how much Summer knew about everybody else's business. Paris had been very shy towards Jess since they had broken up, but she hadn't admitted it. "Well I'll call him then," she announced, and everybody knew this meant they were getting back together.

****


	4. By Night

The group of them always bragged that the nights were just as exciting or more than the days among themselves. They were mostly fun people, or the ones who abstained from fun proved to be entertaining. Paris had been the only one who had pushed for a group party after the first night of shooting, the others were more inclined to celebrate privately, and that had been how it had turned out. Dave was picking up Lane at 6:30 for the concerts, and she was so excited. Shane, in a burst of friendliness, had spent an hour putting in temporary blue hair dye, and Rory had even allowed her to blast her choice of music on the room's radio player. 

"It's going to look awesome," Shane exclaimed as she ran the dye through Lane's hair.

"Dave is going to be so impressed," Rory added, knowing that even after all these years Lane still cared a lot about what Dave thought.

"You don't think it's over-the-top? Mama Kim would." 

"Mama Kim thinks that being here is over the top, remember?"

Lane nodded, causing the blue goo to slip and slide around in her hair.

"This feels disgusting," Shane complained, but kept doing it.

"So," said Rory, distracting Shane from the disgusting dye, "you and Zeke have the apartment all to yourselves tonight?"

"Damn right. Dave, Tristan, Dean and Jess are all kicked out till midnight."

"How is it you keep him up so late and he still insists on shooting so early?"

"He's a morning person."

"How can people BE morning people?" Lane complained.

"No clue," said Shane. 

"Coffee," suggested Rory, grinning. She left to get another cup.

An hour and a half later, Shane, Rory, and Lane came out into the living room to show off Lane's hair to Paris and Summer. Summer was painting her nails, and Paris was reading.

  
Summer nodded her approval and went back to her nails, but Paris didn't like it.

"Lane Kim! What if that doesn't wash out before tomorrow?"

"Relax psycho, I know what I'm doing," said Shane, "we could do yours!"

A horrified look crossed Paris's face, and the girls giggled.

"Come on," said Rory laughing, "Jess would like it."

Lane left and reappeared in a Bon Jovi T-shirt and ripped jeans. The doorbell rang, and Rory walked to it and opened it.

"Hey Dave," sit down, Lane will be right out." Rory instructed as Lane made a mad dash to the bathroom. 

Three minutes later Lane came out, and pretended to look surprised to see Dave sitting at the table. 

He smiled and walked over to her, "Lane Kim, you look great," he said, and kissed her. She kissed back, and smiled. When he pulled away she said, "So do you." After a chorus of "awwwwww" from the other girls, Lane and Dave left.

They got into the car and Dave smiled, "I feel out of place with your hair and my plain clothes." 

"Want to stop and get your tongue pierced? That'd help." She thought about it for a minute and then violently shook her head, "no tongue piercing. What about your nose? Yeah, nose is good."

Dave laughed, "that is exactly why I love you."

"Because I look like I should be in the video for "Blue?" 

"Yeah," said Dave, "that's exactly it."

Back at the house, Rory was trying on outfits for her date with Tristan, and modeling them in front of the other girls. Finally, after outfit five, Summer got up and went to Rory's closet.

"Lets see, you look really cute in red, where is he taking you?"

"Dinner and coffee."

"Then we won't want anything to showy, plus, he loves how modest and stuff you are, so how about a sweater?" She searched through the closet and finally pulled out a thin V-neck sweater. 

"As for pants, nice jeans would probably work best. Dark denim." She pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans, and smiled, "damn, you're tiny." 

"I'm working on that."

Summer left the room, and Rory got dressed. She checked herself in the full-length mirror, and then showed off the outfit. 

Summer smiled, "Perfect."

Paris nodded, "good to see your not dressing up like a whore."

Shane said, "Nice." 

Rory poured herself a cup of coffee, and then the doorbell rang, "Must be him!"

Summer answered it, "Hey Tristan."

"Summer."

"Rory's just about ready."

"Can I come in?"

"One second."

Rory looked at her reflection in the kitchen window, and gave a thumbs up to Summer.

"Yep, here she is," said Summer as Rory walked out of the kitchen.

"Wow, you look great," said Tristan, scanning the outfit.

"Thanks, so do you. Lets go." Rory mouthed the words 'Thank You' over her shoulder to Summer who just winked.

They walked down to Tristan's Porsche, and Rory climbed in.

As he started the car, Rory started talking. "I don't know that my mother would approve of me going on a date with the man who just murdered me all in the same day."

"Well, your mother loves me."

It was true. Lorelei had thought Tristan was a sweet, charming, handsome boy. Rory decided her mom was after the money. Regardless of the reason, Lorelei was heartbroken when they broke up.

"That was before you killed her daughter."

"I guess that's true. Then again, since your not really dead, she might be willing to turn a blind eye."

"Your devious."

"No, I'm charming."

"Fine. Where are you taking me for dinner?"

"Can't you handle a surprise?"

"Uh… no."

Tristan laughed, "Then I suppose I'll have to tell you. Château Riverside Palace. "

"Oh," said Rory, almost in a gasp. The Chateau had been the first place they had kissed. Tristan was obviously trying to ignite memories. Rory wasn't sure if she wanted to remember. The story went that Rory had broken up with Tristan for Dean, but it had been more to the fact that she thought he was cheating on her. She had never had proof, just the idea. 

Tristan knew she was surprised by his choice, but he liked Rory still, and he wanted her back. He hadn't been serious with anybody since her, and he hadn't ever really gotten over her.

Part of their chemistry had been their silly little fights. They fought flirtingly, and they were up to it again. This time about the radio station on the way. It was only a five-minute ride, so after they finally agreed, which meant that Rory won, they pulled into the fancy parking lot. The Chateau Riverside Palace was had huge columns that embraced it's customers, and a huge lighted entryway with high ceilings and expensive chandeliers. Tristan had called ahead and the "DuGrey" party was immediately seated. They were placed in a quaint table by the window that overlooked the balcony, the balcony they had kissed on. Piano music played nearby. "Clancy," a strapping young man was their server, and he promptly arrived and asked what they wanted for appetizers. Rory ordered the Mozzarella Tuffs, which meant cheese sticks. Tristan asked that they make it a double order. 

Meanwhile, at a small run-down coffeehouse known as "Joey's Joe," Dean and Amber sat on a torn up couch and sipped lattes. Amber was a smart brunette, she had gray eyes and was tall, but not as tall as him. She was skinny and pretty, and quiet tempered.

"Hey," said Dean, not eloquent.

"Hi." 

The couple paused for a moment and then Amber smiled, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I tried to think of why we ended it, and I started to cry. I decided that meant that I wished it hadn't ended."

"I wish it hadn't too. So what are we going to do about this?"

She smiled, and winked, "Well, we can either be miserable and separated, or get back together."

"Hard choice."

"I know, I know."

"I have an idea! Lets get back together."

She laughed and smiled, works for me!"

Summer and Paris were the only ones in the house. Shane had already headed over to the boy's apartment, which meant that Jess would shortly be there. Summer was putting the finishing touches on her make up so that she could go clubbing. She was wearing black skin tight leather pants and a flashy blue shirt, it had sleaves but it also had a V-neck that went to her belly button.

She asked Paris how it looked, and she sarcastically responded, "Super, JLO."

"Does my butt really look that big?" Summer asked playfully.

The girls laughed, and the doorbell rang.

"Well, that would be Jess," said Summer, "I'll leave you two alone."

She slipped out the back door and off to her clubs.

Paris answered the door. She was shy around boys, especially Jess.

"Hello, come in."

"Hey."

"Thanks so much for helping me run lines, I mean it's so nice of you, I hate trying to just read the script without somebody to read the other lines. It's been proven that it sticks in your head better if you say it out loud then if you just read it, did you know that?"

"Paris," Jess said, interrupting her, "it's no problem."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem. Can I get some coffee? Our piece of shit machine back at the apartment broke again."

"Sure. How come everybody is a coffee freak?"

"Because we never sleep."

"That's true."

Jess smiled, "You looked good in that dress today,"

"Thank You! I don't think black is my color. You did really good today too, I mean you died very realistically."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"That's how it was meant to be."

"Sure," he said smiling sarcastically, "this is weird."

"How is it weird?"

"Don't even pretend. We went out, we broke up, and now were running lines and making small talk. It's weird."

"We could make big talk."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do you like Rory?"

Jess paused, "Does it seem like I do?"

"Don't answer a question with a question."

"No. I don't like Rory. I still get jealous when I see her with them, but I don't want to be with her."

"That's a very unconvincing answer."

"Who's idea was it to make big talk?" 

"Who thought of the phrase 'Big Talk'?"

"You."

"Oh, yeah. Well, anyway, I'm really looking forward to tomorrow's shoot, which is why I called you over. I wanted to know my lines perfectly for my big scene and…"

Jess stopped her conversation by putting his mouth on hers. After a moment, she pulled away from the kiss and he said, "Shhhhhhhh." Then he went in for another round.

Meanwhile, Tristan had convinced Rory to go out on the balcony, after they had eaten their dinner.

"It's still beautiful from up here, isn't it?" said Rory, ignoring him, not letting him try to force history to repeat itself. 

"It's still the exact same."

"Your charming and smooth, Bible Boy, but I'm not stupid. Your trying to repeat history, like a cheesy chick flick, overbudgeted romantic movie, and I won't have it."

"Really?"

"Really. Can you believe that?"

"Sometimes you have to make things happen," he said smiling at her, and then he kissed her.  


She didn't pull away, she couldn't force herself to.

When they finally stopped she smiled at him, and said, "I hate you."

"You only wish you could."

Dean and Amber were on their fifth latte, and were cuddled close on the couch, looking at the pictures in the art book that was on the bookshelf. The coffeehouse was a huge hangout for intellectual students, who sat around drinking lattes and reading. Even though he was with Amber, he wondered why he had never brought Rory here. He forced the thought out of his mind, and kissed amber on the cheek, she smiled, and turned the kiss into the lips. A painting of Monet's seemed to smile up at them. The next page was a picture of a storm.

In a place called "Thunder," Summer was sipping a Martini and being hit on by Blitz, the DJ for the club. Blitz was famous at the club, well loved, and girls followed him around. She was in love, or at least proud that the unattainable famous DJ was plotting to get her. She smiled and whispered the title of the song she wanted. She walked away, and bragged to a group of girls that he had taken her request. Blitz never took requests. At Midnight, Blitz gave the DJ area up to "Flash" a young guy who hero worshipped Blitz and was his apprentice. Blitz approached Summer, who was drunk by this time. Summer had only been up into the VIP area once before, when a fading pop star decided she could go with him. He ignored her, but she got to say she'd been up there. Blitz took her up there, and she was happy. After she'd smeared enough lipstick on his face, and he was beginning to press for more, she had the common sense to say no, and left. She probably wouldn't be able to go to "Thunder" anymore. She hated it when people labeled her a slut. She wasn't. Sex was for relationships, she didn't do one-night-stands. All the girls who scowled and muttered slut when they saw her, would have given it up to Blitz in a second. She wrote her phone number on his hand, but she knew he wouldn't call. Boys were about one thing. 

Jess and Paris never did practice lines, they made out the entire evening. The scripts lay forgotten on the coffee table. The wordlessly renewed their relationship, a move that was well predicted. When they came up for air Paris sighed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he replied, and used their oxygen supply in the best way they knew how.

Zeke and Shane were rustling underneath the sheets, a smile on both their faces. They heard the door open and slam. "Dean!" shouted Shane, as she kissed her man, and quickly got dressed. She left him smiling, alone in the "Love Nest." He was a very happy man.


	5. New Love, rekindled and confused

A/N : Anybody remember this story? I'm continuing it.. it's my baby.

All at the same time, three alarm clocks went off in Rory and Lane's room. The girls groaned and tried to ignore it, but the buzzing was just to loud. They jumped up and turned them off, and Rory went into the front room to get her coffee. Paris was of course, already awake, and sitting and the bar drinking coffee with a very happy grin on her face. 

"What makes you so chipper, chipper lady?" she said with a suspicious look.

"Well, it's, you know, Jess!" She was smiling like a clown, with stars or maybe hearts in her eyes.

"Back together. That's good, really good," it was good, but totally expected. So was all of Paris's endless talking about it.

"Know your lines?"

"I never forget them. Why do I always think I need to study?"

"That's just what you do." 

"I need a shower. I get to die again today!"

"I'm killing you.... such a strange role."

"Showering... see ya"

Lane was still in bed when Rory got back. "Lane," she yelled, nudging her, she was to tired herself to worry about this, "Lane Kim, if you do not get up right now i'm going to get Paris in here to wake you up!"

Lane jumped up with a start and they both laughed.

Two hours later all the girls were ready to go to the set.

They were shooting at a run down house today. Woods were hard to find in the city, so they traveled for about three hours to the set. Zeke was the ultimate perfectionist and he had found the cabin on his own.

When the arrived, Tristan watched as Rory got out of the car. She was smiling, singing happily along to the tune. She wasn't looking for him. He figured that maybe one thing he liked about her was the fact that she was perfectly content without him, without anybody.

Dean approached Rory, he figured she'd already heard about him and Amber, but he wanted to tell her. Some part of him always wanted her to know everything about him, about every little detail in his life.

"Hey Rory," he said, smiling.

"Hello, i've heard quite a bit of gossip about you!"

"About me and Amber?" She could tell he was really happy about it.

"Yeah, what, is there something else?"

"No, no, I just wanted to ya know, tell you."

"Well, i'm glad you did. We can be friends, you know." She had wanted to make real peace with Dean for a long time, but it hadn't ever really been possible because she was afraid to stir up old feelings. Both of theirs.

"We are."

"No, we could be real friends."

"Would Tristan like that?" he said sarcastically.

"So I guess you heard some gossip about me too."

"He was just in a really good mood when he got home last night. He had to tell everybody that you two were, whatever you are, kissing or what not. "

"I have no idea where it's gonna go. I just want to concentrate on the film right now."

"Of course you do."

Dean left, and when Rory looked up to find Tristan and met his eyes, it was obvious he wasn't very pleased. She was about to go talk to him, to explain it was nothing, but Zeke chose that moment to yell "Let's star t!"

Characters

Evelyn - Paris. She's an efficient but dumpy housewife who is driven mad when she discovers that he husband and her cousin, whom she invited to stay, have fallen in love. 

Thomas - Dean. He's the husband. He's long been faithful to his bride, but when her cousin comes to stay he cannot help but have something for her. 

Lillian -Summer. She's a sweet woman who accidently falls in love with her cousin's husband.

Theodore - Dave. Evelyn's priest, a backwards, religiously strict man who helps her decide what to do in this time.

(It's dark. All we hear is the voice and as the monologue continues we start to see a crude kitchen)

Evelyn - It was in that last real summer, that a letter came from my cousin, Lillian. She was five years my junior, and I had always been a bit of a mother to the girl, who was always wayward, and I wrote back and invited her to stay with my family, as she had nowhere else to go. She came, and arrived in all her glory, with trunks and trunks of suitcases. We put her in the spare bedroom, and everything changed from the on. Perhaps it was the glances I should have noticed, but I did not. It took sight for me to see what began the rest of my life.

Lillian - Oh Evy! It's a beautiful day outside, have you seen the sky? One could simply lie in the sun for hours!

Evelyn - Idle hands, dear child, a honorable woman has no time for sun bathing.

Lillian - Lets go to town Evy! We can try on dresses we'll never be able to afford and perhaps we'll even find a dance! Wouldn't that be fantastic?

Evelyn - I've got much to much work to do today dear, perhaps you should just retire to your room and read the bible.

Lillian - Oh Evy, I just want to have some fun!

[ Thomas enters from a little door into the kitchen ]

Thomas - I can take you into town, I need to get some farm supplies anyway, you haven't been properly shown the town.

Lillian - Only the church! Thomas, thank you so much! I really must go get ready now, I mustn't look so drab!

Evelyn {VO} - After that, they went to town almost weekly, always coming back with silly stories of things they did. Once or twice they'd invite me a long, but I was always to busy cleaning up her messes. When she did attempt to cook, she'd burn everything. He was never angry, no, he'd just take her and run into town to get something else to eat. I never for some reason, saw it coming though.

One day, I was washing clothes down by the river. Their voices carried from the barn.

[close up on two people's faces, which are almost touching. they're talking.]

Thomas - Does it have to continue this way?

Lillian - I know, I know. Stealing kisses when she's sleeping or gone, I only want to be with you. 

Thomas - I only want to be with you, it all just seems impossible.

Lillian - Oh Thomas, lets just leave. We can go to town one day and never come back. I don't care where we go as long as it is only us.

Thomas - I don't want it to be some scandal though. I want to marry you, Lillian, I want to say I do to the woman I truly love.

Lillian - You know how to make it happen as well as I do.

Thomas - One month, i doubt she'll contest it, but I have to have things ready for us, you know, and then I must get an attorney to take care of the divorce.

Lillian - Pray only that I can wait a month for you.

Thomas - Stealing kisses shall have to do for now.

[he kisses her softly then leaves]

Evelyn {VO} - I was mortified. I told my husband that I was going to the church to pray, and sought advice with my priest.

{A CONFESSIONAL BOX}

Priest - My child, what brings you here with such tears and sorrow?

Evelyn - Father, I have found a plot to steal away my husband through the sin of divorce. It is their wish to leave me alone forever. I am overcome with anger and I fear what sins i may commit.

[an unholy grin spreads across the priests face]

Priest - My child, even Jesus became angry.

Evelyn - I wish death upon this woman, my own cousin, who wants to steal my husband!

Priest - A harlot from your own family, perhaps you would be protecting her from much suffering by stopping her before she is overcome with her own sin.

Evelyn - Will I not be committing a massive sin of my own?

Priest - I would believe the Lord would bless you for saving the soul of your cousin.

Evelyn - And my husband? 

Priest - Punish him as you see fit, dear woman, for she is leading him astray, he is your husband.

Evelyn - Thank you, father. I know what the lord wills now.

[ Evelyn is at home now. We can see a knife high in the air by the river, and Lillian's body going limp. CLOSE UP on an oven. Evelyn is cooking. We can see that time has passed, and she sets the pie down in front of her husband.]

Thomas - So she just left?

Evelyn - She said to give you her best wishes and all her love. She said that it would be for the best if she lived by herself. It was mysterious to me also, but she said that she felt as though being here would lead her only to be a harlot. 

Thomas - A harlot?

Evelyn - Most curious, isn't it? Now eat your pie. I like to believe it's the last thing Lillian left to us.

{ CLOSE UP ON THE PIE, AS WE REALIZE WHAT IT IS MADE OF}

Thomas - Well, it is very very tasty.

_ END _

ZEKE - CUT! Well done, Well done!

Those who hadn't been acting had been doing everything else. Lane had been in charge of the background sounds and music, Tristan had done the lights, Shane had been "assisting" Zeke, Rory had been doing make-up, and Jess had been the prop manager.

Shane and Zeke headed over to the college to do editing in the studio of the past two days work, but all the other's were free to go.

Jess approached Paris.

"Hey, great job. Like you needed help running lines, you were awesome!"

"Thanks! Do you wanna, like, I don't know, go run lines again?"

"I don't think we're all that good at running lines together."

"Oh, you want to actually have a conversation."

"I don't just wanna make out with you. That kind of relationship never works out."

"Past history proves that."

"We could go eat."

"After that killing scene, yeah right" said Paris, rolling her eyes.

This was how Jess liked Paris, sarcastic, smart, and beautiful.

"Well," he said smiling, "we could just like, go somewhere, to a park or somewhere and talk about life."

"Life is kinda broad, don't you think."

"Okay, we could go to a park and talk about us."

"You know what, i'd like that. Let me change into human clothes first." Paris smiled genuinely, and went to go change.

Rory walked up to Tristan, unaware that he wasn't to happy with her.

"Hey," she said calmly, smiling at him.

"Looking for Dean? I don't know where he is."

"What? I'm not looking for Dean." It didn't click in her head how jealous Tristan could get.

"What kind of games are you playing Rory? Do you think it's funny? I was serious about having something between you and me, but I guess it was just some little fling for you. You just want everybody." He was mad, and she could tell in his eyes that he was also hurt.

"Tristan, hold on, I was talking to Dean about you. He was telling me about Amber, and I told him that I thought something was going to happen between you and me."

His eyes got kind of big, "Now you wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Tristan, for this, whatever "this" is to work out between us, you have to trust me." 

"I do, well, maybe not, but I will."

He put his arm around her waist, "Now, beautiful, what should we do."

She put her hands around his neck, "lets go rent some movies, and crash."

"Sounds good to me!" he said enthusiastically, and they were off.


	6. Reality Unreal

C:\My Documents\ash2.htmlDisclaimer: I own nothing except for Zeke and all of my   
  
characters from the scenes, of course, it's not like you are about to steal   
  
those!  
  
CHAPTER: Couples, Conversations, and Coffee  
  
Aerosmith belted out, "Don't wanna miss a thing," from the speakers of the Pizza   
  
place where Lane and Dave sat, sharing a small pizza and laughing.  
  
"You were massively evil today," she said, as she swallowed a slice of supreme   
  
pizza. They were completely comfortable with each other, and she wiped the   
  
pizza sauce off her face without embarrassment.  
  
"What is with this idea or me being a preacher? It seems like every day i'm   
  
some kind of reverend."  
  
"You do look very clean-cut, but don't worry, I know that you have a crazy, head   
  
bangin', rock n' roll side." It was true. Dave got into the music.  
  
"Maybe I should dye my hair orange or get a Mohawk or something."  
  
"Not that that wouldn't be adorable, but remember the magic two words."  
  
"Mama Kim?" he asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Bingo! We want her to like you, remember?"  
  
"She can't take it out on you or me right now, we're adults, but I'd hate to see   
  
what she'd do to her grandkids."  
  
Lane froze. She had no idea Dave wanted kids. How could she tell him that the   
  
idea of screaming babies terrified her? Knowing she needed to say something,   
  
she simply nodded and laughed. This changed everything.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Jess had bought two frozen lemonades and they sat on an empty merry   
  
go round, talking.  
  
"I'll ask a question, you can answer it, then ask me one," said Paris, always   
  
organized.  
  
"Kinda childish, isn't it?" Jess raised his eyebrows. There were to many   
  
questions he didn't want to have to answer.  
  
Paris ignored him and started the game, "Plans for the future?"  
  
That was a safe question. "I'll finish this school, then buy a nice camera and   
  
travel the world, filming the way people live. When i'm done, and out of money   
  
and gas, i'll edit it, put it together, and try to sell it. I'll keep trying   
  
until someplace buys it, then use that money to fund my next creative   
  
brainstorm."  
  
Paris looked a little shocked, and perhaps even a little unhappy, although   
  
impressed.  
  
He started his question, "Why film school? Why not some ivy league place?"  
  
"My parents would love to know the answer to this one. I'll tell you though. I   
  
love being able to control every aspect of the movie. The actors say what I   
  
write, they move where I tell them. Everything is exactly as my imagination   
  
makes it. The result is almost amazing."  
  
He smiled, "So your a control freak."  
  
"You already knew that," she said laughing, and it surprised her that she was   
  
actually laughing about it, "My turn. Okay, why do you like me?"  
  
"You aren't anybody else, you don't try to be a copy of something else. You are   
  
just you, and that makes you special. There isn't anybody else in the world   
  
like you, and you are smart, and funny, even if you don't try to be. You're also   
  
kind of cute when you get mad."  
  
She tried to act mad at the last part, but it was obvious she was really   
  
flattered. "God Jess, i missed you."  
  
"I never miss people, I always think, you know, that if they leave it's their   
  
problem, but I missed you too. A lot."  
  
-----  
  
While Tristan and Rory took over the living room to watch movies and talk,   
  
Summer escaped to her room and showered. She turned on her radio and the music   
  
and the water drowned out the day, which hadn't been the best.  
  
All around her she saw happy couples, and she never felt like she was a part of   
  
all of it. She never dated anybody in the group, which kept bad feelings from   
  
coming in, but it was as though it kept any feelings from coming in. She felt   
  
so cut off from everybody else. She had no close friends, nobody but herself.  
  
She prepared herself to go out, but a few stray tears kept ruining her mascara   
  
and forcing her to start again. She never did learn how to control those tears.  
  
---  
  
The movie store was huge, but all the employees still knew Rory by name. She   
  
checked out a movie she got at least once a month, "Willy Wonka," and another   
  
one, "Gone with the Wind."  
  
They settled in on the love seat and put in Gone with the Wind," and they sat   
  
close together as it began.  
  
Rory was the type that often talked during movies and gave her opinion. This   
  
time, however, the conversation had nothing to do with the movie.  
  
"Is this going to be an official relationship?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Well I think it better be, since I proved today that I don't want any of those   
  
other guys to have a chance with you."  
  
"How romantic. Speaking of that incident though, you have to trust me. That   
  
means with whoever I talk to, it could be Jess, Dean, Zeke, whoever! You have   
  
to know that just because I talk to them doesn't mean that I have feelings for   
  
them."  
  
"I lost you to Dean once, remember. I also can't help but remember your love   
  
for him practically throughout our whole high school career, or at least what I   
  
was there for. Can't you just stay away from him?" He gave his big puppy dog   
  
eyes at the last question. Rory could rarely refuse them.  
  
"I can't just stay away from guys because you don't trust me."  
  
"I trust *you* babe, I don't trust them with you."  
  
"One day into the relationship and we're already having this conversation."  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"Okay, Next. About, doing stuff."  
  
"Oooh, my favorite subject."  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
"Sorry, continue."  
  
"Okay, I don't want to do, I mean, maybe we let it get a bit to far last time."  
  
"Rory, we didn't even have sex."  
  
"I know, but still, I don't want to feel pressured into anything."  
  
"Well don't we sound grown up. Okay, I won't pressure."  
  
"Well, that's good and all, but how do I know. You obviously have experience,   
  
and you aren't exactly Mr. Clean Reputation either."  
  
"Whoa, now hold on a moment babe. You set the standards, and we'll see how far   
  
we go."  
  
As if to seal the deal, he kissed her, after a few minutes she pulled away.  
  
"You always do that."  
  
"What?" he said, smirking.  
  
"Make me agree with you like that. I am very persuasive."  
  
"Sneaky is the word actually."   
  
"Who cares what you call it, all I know is I have you back."  
  
"Well remember how it felt to lose me then."  
  
"God, as if I could forget."  
  
"You were over me and running to some slut in a milisecond."  
  
"No, I wasn't. You're a heart breaker. "  
  
The playful banter continued way into the evening.  
  
------------  
  
Shane was dressed in a skimpy outfit and was bouncing around the apartment   
  
saying, "That's a wrap!"  
  
She and Zeke had drowned away the day with a ton of alcohol, and the bottles and   
  
cans were piling up in the trash.   
  
"Whoa, girl, you drunk!" Zeke said smiling. He was pathetic really, laying   
  
across the couch watching cartoons with a beer can in his hand.  
  
"You drunker! You drunker!" she shouted enthusiastically.  
  
Finally she collapsed in a chair and became as enthralled with Bugs Bunny as he   
  
was.  
  
------  
  
Dean and Amber were together, and it was as though nothing had changed at all.   
  
The held hands and talked, and watched movies. Neither would admit it, but   
  
really both were bored. It was a mundane reality for both of them. They came   
  
back to it because it was what they were both used to. Reality was neither had   
  
a successful relationship since the other, and both were afraid of being lonely.   
  
Sometimes you can be lonely within a relationship though.   
  
Dean was thinking about Rory, even though he was with Amber. He remembered   
  
every word she'd ever said to him, to him she was perfect. She was smart, she   
  
was beautiful, she was fun. She was also, he reminded himself, with Tristan.   
  
And he was with Amber. He kissed Amber, trapping himself in a perfect reality   
  
that really wasn't perfect or real.  
  
-------  
  
When all the girls arrived home, around midnight, they found Rory and Tristan   
  
asleep on the couch. Nobody wanted to be the one to wake them up, but Tristan   
  
did need to get home, they had to shoot tomorrow. Finally Paris, after being   
  
told she was the bitchiest of all of them, woke them up.  
  
"God, we must have fallen asleep," said Rory tiredly.   
  
Tristan yawned, "Obviously. Well, I'm out... it's gonna be hell trying to wake   
  
up tomorrow." With that he kissed Rory and left.  
  
--------------------  
  
As the girls lay asleep that night, all were happy. All but Summer anyway, but   
  
she was so intoxicated that her sleep was deep and dreamless, and she didn't   
  
have to think about the trouble the approaching day might present. 


End file.
